


Нехватка воздуха: Эриния

by ShatrisLerran



Series: Shepard on Earth [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Colonist (Mass Effect), Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Renegade Commander Shepard, Ruthless (Mass Effect)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн между МЭ2 и МЭ3, коммандер Эриния Шепард, безжалостная ренегатка с Миндуара, сидит на Земле и это не приносит ей удовольствия. Поток сознания от третьего лица в настоящем времени, перемежаемый внезапными флэшбеками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нехватка воздуха: Эриния

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо: [BlackRook](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook), Midnight Wind, которые предоставляли мозги для выноса в процессе, AnnetCat за бетинг, Шолль за гамминг и чтение этого безобразия "как оридж".

У нее ощущение, что она бьется о каменную стену. И задыхается после каждого удара.

Она тогда, после Бахака, заявила Хакету, что ответит за всё, если потребуется. Она собиралась быть сдержанной и терпеливой. Она понимала, что ей больше некуда идти, только обратно в Альянс. Только людей она еще могла хотя бы попытаться заставить прислушаться к ее предупреждениям. Совет не стал бы ее слушать. Новый совет. Хакет обещал ей поддержку, она ему верила, но пока ничего не получалось. “Вы работали на “Цербер”, коммандер Шепард, и работали добровольно. Извольте дать объяснения.” Она вспоминает, почему офицер Вакариан ушел из СБЦ. Чертовы бюрократы! Они готовы похоронить ее под лавиной протоколов, они, наверное, готовы расстрелять ее, лишь бы не слушать о Жнецах.

Ее допрашивают снова и снова, ей обрезают все каналы информации, ей не дают ни с кем встречаться. Она не знает, что с ее командой. “Нормандию” конфисковали, об этом ей сообщили сразу же. Она надеется, что членов ее команды хотя бы вызовут на слушания в качестве свидетелей, и старается сдерживаться. Она ждет. Ей не хватает воздуха.

Ее терпения хватает до первого слушания. После заседания она возвращается в квартиру, которую Альянс предоставил коммандеру Шепард для пребывания под домашним арестом, и разносит в клочки пару спортивных снарядов. Лейтенант Вега, которого она мысленно обзывает то “боровом”, то “тупым качком”, доставляет ей новую боксерскую грушу. После второго заседания “деформация” оставляет от груши только пыль. Все биотические тренировки по контролю идут псу под хвост, боров скрывается за дверью, едва завидев голубое свечение вокруг ее пальцев.

Тогда ей звонит Андерсон. Бывший командир говорит ей: “Шепард, уничтожать собственность Альянса не лучший способ доказать свою лояльность”. Она понимает, что он прав. Ей нужно не только пытаться разбить собой каменную стену, но и делать вид, что ей совершенно не больно.

Она пытается начать пить. По крайней мере, после заседаний. Остатков чувства собственного достоинства и офицерской чести хватает на то, чтобы не напиваться перед заседаниями. Ее должны услышать, для этого она должна быть в форме и связно отвечать на вопросы. На любые вопросы. Она готовилась, даже потратила время на то, чтобы удалить шрамы с лица до того, как сошла с корабля, потому что перед тем, как наконец отправиться на Землю, она наконец разглядела себя в зеркале как следует и всерьез напугалась, увидев пустые, светящиеся алым глаза и лицо несвежего трупа. Которым она, строго говоря, и является. Но чтобы предстать перед командованием, нужно быть больше похожей на человека, поэтому она проделывает в медицинском отсеке "Нормандии" необходимые процедуры. Тогда ей кажется, что она готова.

За окном который день дождь. Она смотрит на струи воды, стекающие по оконному стеклу и думает про Кахье. Она до сих пор не знает, удалось ли Тейну увидеть пустыню.

_Когда “Нормандия” подходит к Земле, она, с отвращением перебрав свой церберовский гардероб, останавливается на боевой броне. По крайней мере, на ней эмблема N7. Оружие, разумеется, не берёт. Хотя теперь, с новыми имплантами ей не нужно оружие, чтобы остановить тех, кто решит напасть на нее. Она не полностью овладела новыми возможностями, но запросто сможет убить несколько человек за пару секунд. Но ей нельзя никого убивать, ей нужно, чтобы ее выслушали. Люди должны быть готовы к приходу Жнецов, они и так чуть не опоздали. Поэтому она не прикасается к любимой винтовке, просто надевает броню и перед тем, как подняться в боевой центр и пойти к наружному шлюзу, останавливается перед входом в систему жизнеобеспечения._

_По-настоящему они попрощались вчера, в капитанской каюте, но ей не хватает силы воли, чтобы уйти, возможно навсегда, не увидев его еще раз. Если Тейн и замечает, что ее лицо изменилось, он никак это не показывает. Она привычно садится напротив, и ее руки сами тянутся к его рукам. Но в комплект ее брони входят перчатки, через которые она все равно ничего не почувствует, поэтому она останавливает свой порыв и складывает кисти в замок. Она помнит ощущение его рук в своих, еще один раз ничего не добавит. Она думала, что хорошо научилась скрывать свои чувства. Потом оказалось, что просто много лет ей нечего было скрывать. Она переплетает пальцы, может быть Тейн не заметит, как они дрожат._

_Его брови чуть заметно вздрагивают, но он ничего не говорит, просто тоже принимает закрытую позу. Она некоторое время молчит, просто глядя на него. Потом наконец выдавливает: “Ты говорил, что хотел увидеть пустыню.” Тейн кивает: ”Да”. Она продолжает: “Я посмотрела в базе данных, на Земле есть огромная пустыня, называется Сахара. Может быть, получится туда съездить. Когда я со всем разберусь.” “Я бы хотел этого, сиха,”- отвечает он. “Эрика,” - произносит она. Он недоуменно моргает. “Мое настоящее имя. Просто хотела, чтоб ты знал.” Так трудно прочесть выражение лица дрелла, но ей хочется думать, что ему не слишком неприятно было это услышать._

_“Мне пора,” - наконец говорит она, сжимая руки, от чего перчатки издают какой-то мерзкий звук. Тейн молча кивает. Все уже сказано вчера, сейчас остается только встать и уйти. Убить Жнеца или направить корабль в ретранслятор Омега-4 было, кажется, намного проще. Ей снова не хватает воздуха. Но тело, привыкшее исполнять приказы, уже почти у выхода. Когда за ней закрываются двери системы жизнеобеспечения, ей кажется, что она слышит сухой отрывистый кашель._

Она не знает, где он и что с ним. Каждый день бессмысленного ожидания кажется украденным у нее лично. У них обоих.

Еще через месяц с Цитадели прилетает Андерсон. Он наносит ей визит и, судя по выражению его лица, она выглядит не слишком жутко. “Нет ли новых известий о Жнецах?” - первое, что спрашивает она и получает отрицательный ответ. “Что с моей командой?”- она надеется, что он правильно поймет этот вопрос, и Андерсон вроде бы понимает. “Никого из них нет на Земле,” - отвечает он. И быстро добавляет: “Насколько мне известно, все живы и в безопасности”. Ей на мгновение становится легче, но потом резко накатывает злость. Значит, у нее в самом деле украли еще несколько недель. У нее лично. У них с Тейном. Все ради защиты Галактики. Ей хватает сил поблагодарить, и вскоре Андерсон уходит. Она выпивает полбутылки виски почти залпом, стекло под ее пальцами идет трещинами, по которым бегут голубые искры разрядов. В попытке остановить выброс энергии она машинально сжимает бутылку покрепче и та взрывается в ее руках. Она тупо смотрит на окровавленную ладонь, после чего идет в ванную. Некоторые порезы светятся алым. Морщась от отвращения, она заматывает руку бинтом в несколько слоев и возвращается в комнату. В этот день она больше не пьет.

“В вашем личном деле, - обвинитель стучит холеным пальчиком по блоку данных, - содержатся факты, которые позволяют предположить, что вы, коммандер, не были беспристрастны, когда принимали решение об уничтожении системы Бахак.”

“С тех пор, как я вступила в ряды армии Альянса, - пафосные речи даются тяжело, но какой у нее выбор. - я строго следовала Уставу. Который гласит, что потери среди гражданских недопустимы. Мои личные чувства не имеют значения. Если бы я могла этого избежать, уверяю вас, я бы это сделала. Я пыталась их предупредить.” Цифры 304942 мерцают перед внутренним взором.

_После прохода ретранслятора Альфа и визита Хакета, она уходит к себе в каюту, заходит в туалетную комнату и сидит там несколько часов. Она не плачет, просто периодически на нее накатывают приступы удушья. Она снова задыхается, как задыхалась в холодной пустоте над Альчерой, как в своих кошмарах. И нет сил встать. Видимо, она сидит там достаточно долго, чтобы внушить опасение за свое состояние вездесущей СУЗИ. Потому что спустя еще какое-то время она слышит звук открывающейся двери. Кто-то входит в ее каюту и останавливается, не видя капитана на месте. Злость придает ей силы встать. От резкого движения голова слегка кружится, поэтому прежде, чем выйти, она ополаскивает холодной водой сухое лицо и тщательно его вытирает. Потом выходит. Около терминала СУЗИ стоит Тейн, и ее охватывает новый приступ злости. На себя, на СУЗИ, на него. “Да?- сухо бросает она ему, проходя мимо и садясь на диван. - Что-то случилось?” “Сиха, я… беспокоился, - начинает он, делает один шаг по направлению к ней и останавливается. - Твоя одиночная миссия была опасной.” Его голос звучит утвердительно и в самом деле обеспокоенно. Возможно, он еще не знает, что она одним нажатием кнопки убила триста тысяч мирных жителей. Тех самых невинных, которых он так хотел защитить. А она убила. Она говорила и будет говорить о том, что это была та жертва, которой нельзя было избежать, иначе бы Жнецы обрушились на неподготовленную Галактику уже сейчас, будет говорит себе, будет говорить другим, но сейчас не может выдавить ни единого слова. Тем более ему. Он все время называет ее “сиха” в честь своих ангелов-воителей, и она обычно испытывает непривычную гордость и радость, но сейчас она совсем не соответствует этому образу и ничего не чувствует. Ей пусто и совершенно нечем дышать._

_Она пожимает плечами и кивает. Молчание становится все более неловким, а воздуха не хватает все больше. Где-то в глубине души ворочается злость на то, что он сейчас видит ее такой. Лучше бы ушел. Или не приходил. Она должна что-то сказать, но не может, она может только смотреть, как моргают его веки. Она думает, что если он сейчас что-то скажет сам, она его ударит, для этого ей даже с дивана вставать не понадобится. Пока она выбирает между “броском” и “ударом”, он в одно слитное движение оказывается прямо перед ней и рывком вздергивает ее на ноги. Он обнимает ее, и внезапно она чувствует, что снова может дышать. Только вот стоять без поддержки не может, ноги становятся ватными, и она вцепляется в его плечи от страха, что может упасть. Но он не даст ей упасть, она уверена. “Только не говори ничего,” - шепотом выдыхает она ему прямо в ухо на всякий случай, и его объятия становятся еще чуть более крепкими. Странно, но дышать становится только легче._

Она старается говорить короткими точными фразами, чтобы не сорвался голос. Ей нужно, чтобы они услышали. “Вы не дали им времени на эвакуацию” - продолжает обвинитель. “Времени не было, - настаивает она. - Все подробно изложено в моем рапорте.” “У вас нет свидетелей,”- слышит она в ответ.

Свидетелей в самом деле нет. Записей нет. С конфискованной “Нормандии” сняли всю возможную информацию, но это корабль “Цербера”, поэтому СУЗИ тоже нет веры. Получается слово Шепард против всей батарианской расы, в одночасье потерявшей целую систему, полную мирных колонистов. “До вторжения Жнецов почти не осталось времени. У адмирала Хакета есть необходимая информация.” “Мы ознакомимся с рапортом адмирала Хакета на следующем заседании. На сегодня все.”

Еще несколько дней проходит в полном бездействии.

Человеческая память несовершенна. Поэтому она вспоминает каждый день. Каждый разговор, каждую пройденную миссию. Все допущенные ошибки и все с таким трудом завоеванные победы. Записывать что-то ей в голову не приходит, найдут же. Боров и найдет. Наверняка он следит за ней по поручению командования.

_Перед выходом из своей каюты она спрашивает СУЗИ, хранит ли та записи разговоров капитана с членами команды. Ей не хочется, чтобы их кто-нибудь увидел. “Записи удалены,” - отвечает умница СУЗИ. “Все?” - уточняет Шепард. “Да, коммандер.” “Спасибо, - отвечает она. - Я тебе верю”. И понимает, что да, в самом деле верит. Как это странно, доверяться ИИ. Хотя доверилась же она гету. “Всегда рада помочь, коммандер.”_

Как бы ей хотелось сейчас посмотреть эти записи. Услышать хотя бы голос. Все голоса. Людей и не-людей, которые прошли вместе с ней ретранслятор Омега-4. Дьявол, она, кажется, почти скучает даже по Келли Сандерс, даже по противной, назойливой личной помощнице, навязанной ей "Цербером". Про остальных даже и говорить нечего. Она вспоминает, что может, мысленно снова и снова обходя “Нормандию”, разговаривая со всеми. Это помогает убивать время и при этом безопасно для бутылок и мебели.

Когда боров однажды застает ее разговаривающей вслух, она почти подпрыгивает от неожиданности, а он чуть не получает разряд в накачанную грудь. Лейтенант съеживается под ее взглядом и ретируется за дверь. "Теперь, пожалуй, доложит командованию, что коммандер Шепард бросается на людей," - с досадой думает она. Пожалуй, ей нужно придумать что-то еще, чтобы наконец взять себя в руки. Она вспоминает Самару и думает, что ей нужно попробовать медитации. У нее нет доступа в Экстранет, поэтому она пытается собрать обрывки воспоминаний о техниках, которые ей преподавали после установки биотических имплантов. Она усаживается на пол, принимает нужную позу и закрывает глаза. Синие искры стекают с пальцев и сворачиваются в маленькую шаровую молнию между ее ладоней. Она вспоминает.

_Он появляется из дыры в потолке и в считанные секунды расправляется с асари и ее наемниками. Потом молитвенно складывает руки и молча стоит, не обращая внимания на Шепард и ее спутников. Она с трудом удерживается, что бы не рявкнуть: “Что за балаган ты тут разводишь, если убиваешь - убивай и уходи!” Она считает его лицемером._

_Она регулярно разговаривает со всеми членами команды, старыми и новыми. Раньше бы она так не стала делать, но раньше она не была в таком двояком положении. В солдатах Альянса она была уверена, в этой новой команде, навязанной Призраком, она не уверена вообще. Разве что в Джокере и Чаквас. Ну и Гаррус не вызывает сомнений, в конце концов он ей жизнью обязан. Поэтому она ходит и разговаривает со всеми, чтобы понять, с кем ей придется пойти на смерть. И внезапно ловит себя на том, что ей почему-то становится легче дышать, когда она говорит с именно с убийцей-дреллом. “Может быть, подкрутить в капитанской каюте климат-контроль, похоже моим легким тоже нравится низкая влажность,” - думает она. Но ничего не подкручивает, просто убеждает себя, что вход в его каюту в двух шагах от лифта и заглядывать к нему очень удобно._

_“В конце концов мы просто задыхаемся,” - говорит он. Она кивает. Она знает, как это неприятно - умереть от удушья. К счастью, она умерла быстро. Он будет умирать еще несколько месяцев. Если не повезет умереть в бою._

_Он рассказывает ей о себе. “Ты был ребенком, а не вложением!” - бросает она ему и не может сказать, на кого она злится больше в тот момент, на его неведомых хозяев-ханаров, на его родителей, на своих родителей. Случайно услышанный разговор, который окончательно разрушил ее иллюзии. “Когда мы уже наконец отправим Эрику в школу биотиков? Ей пора ставить импланты!” - ”Дорогой, ты же слышал о побочных эффектах! Может быть, еще подождем? Или вовсе не будем?” - “Карина, если бы это требовало наших личных вложений. Но Альянс все оплатит! Должны же они ответить за ту аварию!” - “Конечно должны! Наша дочь была бы нормальной, если бы не эта авария...” И вопль Дженни: “Маааам, Эрика опять подслушивала!” Она тогда убежала из дома на целый день, а вернувшись, не разговаривала с родителями еще несколько дней. Как же она ненавидела их в то время, вредную маленькую Дженни, отца и мать, вечно занятых своими стройками. Как же она жалеет, что батариаские уроды отняли у нее возможность когда-нибудь сказать, что на самом деле она любила свою семью. И Джозефа. Был же еще Джозеф… Психологи Альянса сделали, что смогли, инструкторы по биотике тоже. Она перестала видеть кошмары с четырехглазыми уродами и кричать по ночам, она овладела собственной силой и вступила в армию. Но ее совершенно не интересовали люди, она видела только цель и шла к ней напролом._

Ей по-прежнему не хватает воздуха, но, кажется, она начинает к этому привыкать. Если не делать резких движений, то есть вспоминать осторожно и регулярно, то кажется, что тело, которому дико не хватает его прикосновений, удовлетворяется воспоминаниями о них. Она не думала, что ей настолько будет его не хватать. Но чем быстрее она привыкнет к этому, тем лучше. Это было неизбежно, она знала об этом с самого начала. Все, что ей остается - вспоминать. Хотя бы так, как она может. Она мельком думает о голограмме, которая была у того мелкого уголовника, но потом долго ругает себя последними словами. Голограмма все равно не даст ей того, без чего ей так трудно дышать.

_Он рассказывает ей о сыне и просит помочь его найти. Она соглашается. Ей почему-то хочется дать этому пока незнакомому молодому дреллу шанс на то, чтобы наладить отношения с отцом до того, как тот умрет. Шанс, который отобрали у нее самой._

_“Странно вы себя воспринимаете,” - говорит она Тейну. Потом понимает, что точно так же воспринимала себя саму. “Боевой сон,” - повторяет она про себя. Она тоже была своего рода оружием. Которое зачем-то вспомнило, как это - быть живым. Но если быть только оружием, которое выполняет приказы, то ты ничем не отличаешься от синтетика. Неужели ей понадобилось умереть, чтобы наконец проснуться? Нет, этого было мало. Она проснулась в тот момент, когда впервые коснулась его кожи._

Быть живой оказывается очень больно. Она проснулась сама и разбудила его. Она винит себя. Больше некому.

Разумеется, девственницей она не была. Как верно заметил Гаррус, снять стресс можно по-разному. И она снимала стресс - с сослуживцами, со случайными знакомыми, но и только. И сейчас это не вариант, она понимает, что теперь ей этого будет недостаточно. К счастью, медитации помогают, по крайней мере она больше не бьет бутылки и не давит стаканы в руках, и даже не очень хочет убить борова. Лейтенанта Вегу. Она даже начинает иногда обмениваться с ним словами, не похожими на плохо завуалированные ругательства.

Заседания продолжаются, но ее, похоже, не слушают. Они озабочены только тем, как бы вынести такой приговор, чтобы устроил и Совет, и Альянс, и оставшиеся батарианцы не пошли войной на Землю. Они, похоже, готовы втоптать созданный ими самими культовый образ коммандера Шепард в грязь, лишь бы избежать войны. Или похоронить в забвении. Андерсона они тоже не слушают, в Жнецов они не верят. Единственное, на что остается надеяться ей и тем немногим, кто верит, что адмирал Хакет проведет обещанную мобилизацию и будет держать флот наготове. А бывшему коммандеру Эринии Шепард, отправленной в отставку милосердным судом, похоже, больше никогда не увидеть “Нормандию”, разве что издалека. Или в новостях. Битва еще будет, и лучший корабль Альянса обязательно будет в ней участвовать. Если повезет, то и она будет тоже. Андерсон намекнул ей как-то, что без работы она не останется. “Будут Жнецы, будет мне и работа,” - почти беззлобно отвечает она и благодарит бывшего командира улыбкой, очень похожей на настоящую.

И когда боров, давно и прочно переименованный в Джеймса Вегу, врывается к ней в неурочное время, она понимает, что каменная стена наконец рухнула. С другой стороны.


End file.
